I want you by my side
by XGoGame
Summary: What if... Yukari is the one who accompany Minato at the rooftop of Gekkoukan High school on graduation day. With only two of them alone, they shared a lot of tender moment before Minato passed away from exhaustion. [One-shot]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, so this is my very first Persona fic. I really like Minato and Yukari pairing, they're basically my most favorite pairing in Persona and because of that I got inspired to do this What-if story. Also this is my very first time writing a romance story, so... I'm sorry if my romance theme isn't very good because I don't like the lovey-dovey or excessive romance type of stuff (Yeah you can say I'm a lame guy XD).**

 **Oh yeah if you see any grammar error, then I'm sorry because I suck at grammar (Really).**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy especially for you Minato and Yukari shippers!**

* * *

 **March, 5** **th** **2010**

 **Iwatodai Dorm, Minato's Room**

 **Early Morning**

The morning sun shines through Minato's bedroom through the windows. His eyelids are slowly opening but it's very heavy to open. His body is too tired to move but with all his strength, he forces it to move and open his eyes. He finally able to move and sits for a while in the bed and walks toward the sink to wash his face. He looks at the mirror, the pale and tired face is really visible. Ignoring the look at the face, he continues to wash his face up and change to his school uniform and goes to the school. He remembers this day most because of the promise with all of his friends, to meet at the school rooftop at graduation day.

At his way to the school, Minato really struggles to walk because most of his life essences are used to seal up Nyx back in 31st January. He knew after the moment he use the Universe Arcana on Nyx, everything about him is different. He no longer have the full energy like usual and each day passing by, he lose his strength little by little until he easily getting tired and sick. Also, not only his body condition starting to drop, his entire dorm mates are acting differently. Both Yukari and Junpei are only acquaintances with Mitsuru and Akihiko, same with the rest including Fuuka, Ken and Aigis. Even Koromaru isn't living in the dorm anymore and returned back to Naganaki Shrine. All of that happened because the effect of defeating Nyx. It made the Dark Hour disappeared, Apathy syndrome vanished and all of them don't remembered anything about joining SEES, fighting shadows and all of the bonds seems to disappeared. But Minato doesn't really care about all of that, he's happy that all of their friends are living regular life with all of the smile and happiness visible in them.

* * *

 **Gekkoukan High School**

 **Morning**

Arriving at the school, he goes straight to the rooftop and ignoring the graduation ceremony at the school hall. He really struggles climbing up the stairs to the rooftop and relying on the wall besides so he won't fall. Arriving at the rooftop door, he opens the door and his eyes see only one person…

He saw a familiar girl staring directly at the Moonlight Bridge from distance. She then notices Minato opening the door and she seems already expecting him. It was Yukari, she seems to be the first SEES member to remember about the promise and for Minato, Yukari is not just a SEES member or a friend, she is his love interest or lover and just before 31 December, Minato and Yukari finally fell in love for each other.

"You're finally here, Minato-kun. I've been waiting for you." Yukari said as she turns around to see Minato.

"Yukari…" Minato muttered.

"I remembered everything, from the beginning when we fought the shadows; Ryoji comes to the dorm telling about the fall and that moment you flies into the Nyx… For a moment I thought you're gone forever, but when you come back I was really happy."

"Ahh… Of course I will be back." Minato said as he leans on the rooftop door.

Minato suddenly falls into his knee, feeling very exhausted. Yukari saw this, got shocked and quickly help him to stand up.

"Are you okay, Minato-kun? For the last few days, you seems to be sick." Yukari concerned about her lover condition.

"Ahh… I'm okay. I just feel very tired." Minato said as he tries to stand back.

Yukari then looks at the bench near her. She then said to Minato about resting on that bench.

"Hey, How about we take a sit on that bench over there… You can get some rest on there."

"Ahh…" Minato nodded

Yukari then helps Minato to the nearby bench. Because of seeing Minato really exhausted, she then suggests to Minato to lying down on her lap.

"Uhh… Minato-kun, seeing you like this, why don't you lie down and rest your head on my lap?" Yukari asked with the blush is visible on her face.

"Ahh… Thank you." Minato nodded

Minato then rest his head on Yukari lap, there was a silence between them for a moment. In that moment of silence, both of them look into each other eyes. The looks of caring and love are visible in their eyes. They are also smiling and Yukari blush is visible, even Minato now notice about it.

"Yukari… you're blushing." Minato said as his hand touch Yukari left cheek.

"Eh! Is that so? Well, its fine nobody here's right? Except you, of course." Yukari said as she getting embarrassed.

"Hehe…" Minato chuckles.

There's another moment of silence, but this time they seems to really enjoy it and for them time seems to stop for a moment. The silence is then broken by Yukari.

"Hey, Minato-kun?"

"Hmm…?"

"You know, since this year going to end and the spring break going to start… Well, Can you accompany me visiting my mom?"

"Why? You said you're going to visit her by yourself."

"No… That's what I thought by first… but I fear that if things got hasty and went worst, I can't forgive myself for the second time if things go wrong." Yukari said her reason. "So I want you to accompany me. With you near me, somehow I feel very calm and comfortable."

"Okay then, I will come with you. Don't worry, okay?" Minato agrees to Yukari request

"Really? I'm glad you want to come with me." Yukari said as smiles is visible in her face.

"Don't worry about it okay? I will always be by your side if you need my help."

"Hehe… You're such a gentleman, Minato-kun."

Both of them giggle at Yukari statement. Another moment of silence occurs because both of them don't know what to say. Yukari is too embarrassed to say another words and Minato is too tired to think what should he said to his lovers. But Yukari break the silence again.

"Umm… Minato-kun, do you have any plans for this spring break?"

"No… I don't have any."

"So… I have been thinking for a while, how about we go to Destinyland in the spring break?" Yukari suggested

"Sounds like a good idea. It will be fun going to Destinyland with you." Minato agrees with smile on his face.

"R-Really? I'm glad to hear that." Yukari said as blush is visible in her face again. "But, I want just the two of us to go to Destinyland, so we can spend more time each other."

"Ahh… I agree. Spending time with you will make me happier than with other person."

"Hehe…" Yukari giggles. "So do you think anyone in the dorm will notice if we gone for a full one days? Mitsuru-senpai is strict person right? And Junpei is annoying when he know we gone for a full days and going to start ridiculous rumors."

"Don't worry. I think Mitsuru-senpai already know about our relationship, so I don't think she will mind about we gone for a full days. About Junpei, I'll make sure he will keep silence and not spreading an annoying rumors about us."

"Hehe… Thanks Minato-kun. You're the only person I can rely on."

Another moment of silence occurs after each conversation. But the couple seems to enjoy the moment of silence, because time seems to stop whenever the silence occurs between them with both of the couple look at each other eyes for quite some time. With the wind breezing slowly in the rooftop, it makes their feelings more intimate to each other. But this time Minato is the one who breaks the silence.

"Yukari, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm… What is it, Minato-kun?"

"What are you going to do in the future?" Minato said his question.

"Hmm… I don't know. I'm thinking about becoming a model, but I like acting too. I can't decide about becoming a model or an actress."

"Is that so…? I'm sure you're going to do pretty well on both career, just follow what the best for you."

"Thank you, Minato-kun. So what are you doing in the future then?" Yukari asks back to her lover.

"I don't know… I'm still not thinking about it." Minato said. "Maybe like other person, graduate from school and college and working at the office."

"Hehe… You're just as plain as ever. I'm sure you will find your true career as time goes by, Minato-kun."

"Ahh… I hope so."

"Also Minato-kun, this year time seems to flies fast. We're going to have our final test in 2 weeks and next month is already April and we're already in 3rd year." Yukari said as she looks into the sky. "Also it's almost been a year since you come to the dorm."

"Ahh… You're right. For the first time in my life, this year is by far my most memorable experience. Joining SEES, making a friend in school and outside school, fighting shadows and my most cherished moment is meeting you, Yukari." Minato said as he holds Yukari hand.

"Unn… Me too, Minato-kun." Yukari agrees and blush is visible in her face. "Before I meet you Minato-kun, even though people said I'm the popular girl in school and I have some friends to hang out with, my heart and feelings always feels so empty. But once, I spent more time with you, that emptiness in my heart slowly gone and is replaced by joy and happiness… thanks to you Minato-kun." Yukari smiles as she said her feelings.

"I'm glad you are happy, Yukari."

"Unn… It's all because of you, Minato-kun" Yukari nodded

Yukari feels that she said all her minds and feelings to Minato. But there is one thing she wanted to ask about him even though this question seems ridiculous for him.

"Umm… Minato-kun, I want to ask you one thing but promise me that you're not going to laugh?"

"Ahh… I won't laugh."

"After we're graduates from school and college and then we start a career, will you still be by my side?" Yukari ask with blush is visible in her face.

Hearing Yukari question, Minato face become a bit serious and smile is visible in his face. He then took both Yukari hand and holds them tightly with his hand.

"Of course… I will always be by your side even if you're need me or not."

Hearing Minato answers make her heart touched and tears of happiness is visible in her eyes.

"Promise me, Minato-kun. I want you to be by my side. Because with you by my side, my life will not be empty anymore." Yukari said as she took her pinky out.

Minato know what this mean, he take his pinky finger too and cross it with Yukari pinky to make a pinky swear.

"I promise Yukari. I will never leave you and will always be there for you." Minato promise and he wipe Yukari tear with his finger.

"Thank you, Minato-kun."

After they made the promise to each other, there's a familiar voice coming from the stairs. The familiar voice seems to be from SEES members and they seems to regain their memories.

"Yoo… Minato" (Junpei)

"Minato…" (Akihiko)

"Arisato…" (Mitsuru)

"Minato-kun…" (Fuuka)

"Minato-san…" (Aigis and Ken)

"Arrff…" (Koromaru)

"It seems that the others finally remember. I glad that they remember the promise." Yukari looks at the rooftop entrance.

"Ahh…" Minato nodded.

"Minato-kun, you seem tired for last few days, how about you sleep for a while until you feel good?"

"But is it okay for me to sleep like this in front of the others? In your lap?"

"It's okay. I'm sure the others will understand. Now get some rest, Minato-kun." Yukari said as she kiss Minato forehead

Minato slowly closed his eyes as he saw the other SEES members finally reach the rooftop. But before he falls into his sleep, he think about his promise to Yukari about accompanying her meeting her mom, goes into Destinyland with her and the most important thing is about his promise to always be by Yukari side after now and then. He didn't know whether he will able to keep his promise, because of his life essence seems to be drained as time goes by. Before he falls into sleep completely, he tells to himself one thing.

"I hope I still have energy left, to accompany her to meet her mom and goes to Destinyland with her."

"At least I want to give her final cherished memories to her before I completely passed away"

"But for the promise to accompany you after we graduate, I'm sorry I cannot keep that promise, Yukari. But I will stay by your side until my life energy is completely disappeared and even after I completely passed away."

"Please God, just give me more strength, so I can be with her for one last time." Minato said to his own body and mind before he completely falls asleep."

Before he completely falls asleep, he heard Yukari affectionate voice saying a words to him. Her voice and it's word make his heart calm and warm.

"I love you… Minato-kun, forever and ever."

* * *

 **Another A/N: At the end of the story I made Minato having conflict in his heart whether he able to keep his promise to Yukari and able to live until he finally got to accompany Yukari meet her mom and goes to Destinyland or passed away after falling asleep like in original game/manga/movie plot.**

 **So, I planning to write a story with the situation that he is still alive after 5 March and able to go with Yukari to visit her mom and goes to Destinyland together and finally passed away after he can keep his first two promise.**

 **If you wanted this story to happen, let me know in the review section and I'm going to do the writing as long as I don't get busy with the University/College stuffs.**


	2. AN: Sequel has been released!

**A/N:**

 **I just made the sequel to this story! and the name of the story is "Forever by your side"**

 **Link:** s/12652558/1/Forever-by-your-side **or you can check in on my profile.**

 **Hope you guys happy with this sequel!**

 **XGoGame Out!**


End file.
